


you don't have to know what to say (or what to think)

by far2late



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Assassin AU, Criminal AU, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Family Feels, Hurt Lee Chan | Dino, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lee Chan | Dino needs a hug, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Lee chan is awkward, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Xu Minghao is bad at feelings, kind of, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: "With his limited skills, Seungcheol had managed to make them a pretty strong firewall, enough that people wouldn’t bother past their first try to get through, leaving it as something that they hadn’t needed to concern themselves with. Which, in retrospect, is why it was a surprise when a message from a “Dino” had popped up on his screen, blocking out the work he had been practicing since his return from the convenience store."orit's just a regular job for the group, till it isn't
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146





	you don't have to know what to say (or what to think)

Jeonghan was not the most ethical at all, not when it came to this line of work. It was kind of a requirement, really, within the world of the Black Market and assassins-for-hire. He drew the line at kids and teens as a necessity, but anyone nineteen and up was fair game for him. He insisted as much, anyway, when he was around his group of rag-tag misfits.    
  
‘Seventeen,’ They had dubbed themselves lovingly. It was a little stupid to think about a group of friends giving themselves a name but Soonyoung had insisted, and the others were a little into it. Maybe something leftover from their childhood years that they had been deprived of. No healthy child got into the business of an assassin-for-hire, anyway. 

Not all of them were cold-blooded killers, Jeonghan could say. Seungcheol was moreso the one who had handled the hiring itself, opting to leave himself as an accessory to murder rather than the one who had physically pulled the trigger. Jeonghan assumed it had something to do with what little of his moral compass he was clinging onto, but such remarks remained in his head, deep-set into his mind for amusement. 

Joshua had refused to get into the business at all, working part-time jobs to help out with rent as he studied for medical school. It was fitting, especially when his faith was considered, but the others had overlooked it in favour of the fact he often brought home free snacks for the group of them. It was nice, really. And helpful in its own way. 

Minghao, Junhui, Jihoon, and Hansol were much more willing to go the same route as Jeonghan in their choice of occupation. Seungcheol had been quietly disapproving, especially when it came to Hansol’s age, but he couldn’t physically stop the boy from doing as he pleased; they were just friends, after all. Not a hierarchy. 

Seungcheol was someone the group of them relied on, Jeonghan could argue in his favour. As much as they refused, he was a leading figure in the group. Maybe due to age, but he was definitely someone that had held the group of them together in their dorm-like situation. 

As for Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Seokmin, they were often the pickpockets and thieves who in turn, sold off their prizes at underground auctions. The bubbly personalities that came with them were certainly helpful in the task, naturally charismatic and proving to make themselves popular with frequent buyers who paid a good amount for their work. Wonwoo was the one who had made it a habit to check over their valuables to gauge the price and ensure they weren’t being scammed out of a good paycheck. 

  
Mingyu chose to be their bodyguard at such events, his tall stature coming in handy when it came to intimidation and wrestling. The others had found him in an illegal boxing ring, to which they immediately asked for his recruitment in their business after they had seen him pummel at least four people in a row, all much bigger than him. Luckily, the man had accepted readily, and turned out to be a good friend to them, much sweeter than he made himself out to be. 

It was a good system, convenient and helpful. Seungcheol had even been trying to help with computer stuff more, but with the man’s clumsy fingers when it came to the speed that hacking had somewhat required, he was lacking. It was more something inherited than learned, in this case, but he remained rightfully stubborn as he cruised the dark web under the alias of “S.Coups.”

Maybe it was just a need to be helpful that had lead Seungcheol to delve deeper and deeper into the darker parts of the web, but he was slowly making himself a name there, growing his skills with the help of a computer science textbook and his own trial and error runs that he had gone through after work at his part-time job, kept mostly for his cover if he could call it that. 

With his limited skills, Seungcheol had managed to make them a pretty strong firewall, enough that people wouldn’t bother past their first try to get through, leaving it as something that they hadn’t needed to concern themselves with. Which, in retrospect, is why it was a surprise when a message from a “Dino” had popped up on his screen, blocking out the work he had been practicing since his return from the convenience store.

It had been around 2am when the message had come, and Seungcheol’s eyes were starting to drop with sleep. The rest of the group had been asleep, save for Jihoon and Jeonghan who had gone out, and maybe the two Chinese men as well. Seungcheol had heard quiet talking from their room, so he had assumed that they had been speaking to each other while the others slept. He had no problem with it, only noticing it stopped a couple minutes ago.

The two were closer than normal, though that could very easily be attributed to the fact that they had spoken the same native language and found comfort in each other. Maybe it had something to do with their contrasting personalities neatly complementing each other as well, but the two were a natural duo within their group of twelve. 

A chime from the laptop opened up in front of Seungcheol drew his attention away from his wandering thoughts, looking over the screen to find the pop-up to find it in the form of a communication request. Seungcheol blinked, a little confused as he read the message that popped up from out of nowhere over. 

_ ur one of those people who organizes the assassins 4 hire, rite?  _

The grammar in the message was juvenile, leaving Seungcheol slightly concerned but moreso suspicious as he opened up one tab to the side, trying to trace the origin of the message with the messages themselves open on the other. He typed out a message after a couple of minutes of careful contemplation and covering up his IP in the case of an attack of some sort and sent it out to the respondent, who was quick to read it. 

_ Is there someone you need taken care of?  _

_ yea. i have more than enuff money 2 take care of it, r u up 2 it? _

Seungcheol hummed to himself, tipping his head to the side slightly before answering, the dim light of the kitchen reflecting off of the screen as he thought on it. 

_ Details?  _

He sent off the message and left the laptop open on the dining table as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, disregarding the fact that it was two am. He had only really been up to wait for Jihoon and Jeonghan to return from a job they had together, first out of concern, but now it seemed he would have to fill them in on this as well, depending on how urgent the request was and if it was worth the pay. 

Seungcheol wasn’t exactly sure how he had grown so desensitized to the fact that he lived with killers and dealers in the black market, but he was certainly too far in to do anything about it now. Anything that he could say to the police, not that he would, to begin with, would incriminate him as well, since he had been the one setting up the jobs. Everyone was far too intertwined to get out of the business at this point, definitely no way out. Not that most were complaining. 

One of the only people that could complain was Joshua, and he was detached enough from the criminal activities of his friends that he could easily get away if he wished to do so. He was just surprised he hadn’t yet, but Seungcheol wasn’t going to jinx away one of his boyfriend’s if he had the chance. 

He made his way back to the laptop as it finally chimed to indicate a response, mug in hand as he heard someone fuss with the lock. Seungcheol assumed it was just the duo that had gone out and took a seat back down in the corner of the dining room, looking over the message as the door unlocked and two familiar voices murmured to each other.

_ target is lee chan, turned 19 last week. uni student @ seoul national university. lives at richensia apartment complex, apt 209. date wuld prfrbly b soon but anythin that works w u guys is ok. just be4 end of the month. goes back n forth from uni on a schedule, easy 2 figure out. pay can b discussed? _

Seungcheol hummed as he took another sip of his coffee, listening to the quiet footsteps behind him as he tilted his head back, eyes closing as his head bumped against Jeonghan’s abdomen softly, the other man leaning over his shoulder to read over the messages as he slipped his coat off, dropping it on a chair as Jihoon’s quiet grumbling proving to be white noise to the couple. 

“Sounds simple enough,” Jeonghan said with a hum after reading it through, to which Seungcheol nodded, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Jeonghan took note of the action, a small concerned frown tugging at his lips as he rubbed the man’s shoulder. “You woke up ‘cause of the notification?”

He shook his head, taking another gulp of his drink before setting it down on the table. “Was waiting for you two. How was the job?” Jeonghan tutted quietly, patting the side of his head lightly as a measly punishment for the stupid man. 

“Stupid. You need your rest,” He scolded gently. Seungcheol chuckled a little at the words, shaking his hand off so it would land on his shoulder instead. He leaned forward to type out a response as Jeonghan moved to grab himself a drink, pulling a bottle and two champagne glasses out from the darkened kitchen, taking a seat next to Seungcheol as he poured out two drinks. 

“The job was fucking boring,” Jihoon cut in from the living room, voice deadpan as usual as he padded around the dark living room floor, mahogany wood muffling his footsteps when paired with socks. The words gained a small snicker from Jeonghan. “Was just some snitch who blabbed about a weapons shipment that the leader couldn’t let slide. Same old.” 

“Ask if 18mill won is good,” Jeonghan prompted, gaining Jihoon’s attention as the other nodding in turn. “Make sure it’s legit and all.”

_ Seems good. 18mill won is our starting price. Need half the payment upfront.  _

Seungcheol took the cup from Jeonghan, the other bumping it against his hand so he’d take it, lounging on the uncomfortable wooden chair in a way that almost made it look comfortable. He took a sip as Jeonghan ‘Ahhhed’ dramatically. Jihoon had wandered his way over eventually, jacket and boots off with a baseball cap over his head out of habit, eyes wandering across the laptop’s screen. 

_ im good w dat. will provide other half in person. need proof of death _

Jihoon raised an eyebrow at the juvenile way of texting, nudging Seungcheol from behind as he read over his shoulder lazily. 

“You sure this isn’t just some dumb kid trying to get a joke for his friend out of us?” Seungcheol shrugged, pouring the drink into his coffee and swirling it around with his finger lazily. 

  
“He got into our servers pretty easily. If I have to guess, it’s probably just ‘cause it’s late. What kid has that much money, anyway? And contacts real killers on the dark web for a joke?” Jihoon scoffed a bit at the answer, leaning over to type in his own message to ‘Dino’ in response, eyes squinting against the bright blue light the screen gave off. 

_ What have you got against Lee Chan, anyway? _

The message had been read, but it took a couple minutes before the respondent started typing out a response to the question. 

_ his life has been long enuff. y does it matter 2 u anyway? arnt u not supposed 2 ask questns?? _

“He has a point,” Seungcheol pointed out, a little amused at this point. Jihoon huffed a little, waving at the screen with a hand as he grew more argumentative.

“It’s suspicious as fuck! What the hell type of answer is that, anyway?  _ He’s lived long enough _ ? What d’you know about this Dino guy, anyway?” Jihoon pressed, voice growing a bit louder. Seungcheol frowned a bit. Jeonghan mirrored the look, turning back and looking to face him. 

“You okay?” Jeonghan questioned, eyebrows furrowed. Jihoon tutted a bit, tilting his head once with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“He’s barely an adult,” Jihoon sighed, shaking his head a little. Seuncheol ‘Ahhhed’ quietly, a small frown on his face. The code that the five assassins had held themselves to was no secret in the dorm, but it wasn’t as heavily enforced that often, considering that most of the people they did have to take out were just various gang members who had snitched or fucked up whose leaders wanted an easy fix for. Seungcheol hesitated for a minute before speaking again. 

“Do you not want to do it, then?” Jihoon shook his head again, this time a bit less hesitant as he did so. There was something in his eyes that made him slightly wary, but it was only there for a moment before Jihoon had quickly hidden the expression.

“No, it’s good pay. He’s an adult, Dino is paying well. Just leave it.” Jihoon said, finishing off his drink before getting up from the table, leaving Seungcheol and Jeonghan at the table. The guilt was practically radiating off of Jeonghan, though he had done little to upset Jihoon in the first place. He turned to Seungcheol simply out of habit, head resting on his shoulder. 

“You’ll talk to him?” Jeonghan asked, to which Seungcheol nodded. 

“Of course. It’s practically my job around here isn’t it?” He joked lightly, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked, leaving Jeonghan to laugh a bit at the words. 

“I’m gonna go shower. Join me?” Jeonghan asked, pressing a kiss to Seungcheol’s jaw gently. The older man nodded, eyes half-lidded as the exhaustion set in after a long, 20-hour day. 

“Let me finish up here.” Jeonghan hummed in response, pressing another kiss to the top of his head before heading into the dark of their halfway. The older man sighed a bit, rubbing his eyes before sending a final message to Dino before turning to follow the other man.

_ Consider it a deal.  _

… 

Joshua, for all his flaws and involvement with illegal workings, made it a habit to limit his interactions with the criminal world, leaving it so he was simply the next room over from a planned assassination rather than physically helping. He supposed it was dumb luck that had managed to land him in a dorm with criminals who needed a medic while he was studying to be a doctor, but it was what ultimately landed him the spot in the dormitory. 

It also had to do with his relationship with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, but details were irrelevant. Besides, the way Jeonghan looked at him some days was enough to make him wonder if he was there for his work or out of the other man’s infatuation with pretty things. 

Jeonghan had always been one to covet beautiful things, though not in the traditional sense. Jewels and money weren’t things he would drool over, but should he find a patch of light that his a piece of stained glass in just the right way, he would immediately take photos. Finding beauty in simple things was his specialty, after all. Maybe it was why he had kept Joshua around if he was to flatter himself. 

As much as people insisted Seungcheol was the oldest and therefore the little leader of their operation, Jeonghan was definitely one of the leading roles when it came to work like this, not by a long shot. He was smart, cunning, manipulative if needed be, and so much more. Seungcheol was more of a leader in the sense of his way with words with the younger of the group, but other than that, he was definitely a co-captain to their little crew. 

Despite all this, and the entanglement that Joshua had with the criminal world was minimal, mostly out of his own safety and need to satisfy his moral compass. He stayed willfully ignorant to his roommates work, not even really sure who did what specifically. 

He supposed that was why he had to double-take as he passed by the dining room table, catching a name that had sounded familiar between the four assassins, who were more lounging about than trying to get to the gritty details of a job they had been hired for. Jun and Minghao had been chatting together again, while Jeonghan was laughing with Hansol and Jihoon, though Jihoon was steely-faced as ever. It looked just like any group of friends, save for the murder aspect.

“—What if this Lee Chan guy is just a really bad person? Like he sells child porn or something?” Hansol’s voice floated through the living room as Joshua made his way into the apartment that afternoon, recognizing the name almost immediately as he locked the door behind him, making his way over to the small group of them as he ignored Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung’s loud yelling from further inside.

“Lee Chan? What about him?” Joshua cut in, slipping his shoes off as he set his bag down at the door, gaining the attention of the quintet sitting together at the table. Jihoon raised an eyebrow at the interruption, suddenly looking much more interested in the conversation as he leaned forward, questioning the med student. 

“You know him?” He asked as Joshua made his way over, brushing his blue hair out of the way. He leaned over to read the papers on the table, messages printed out that he didn’t pay much attention. His sight was instead dragged over to the photo they had printed of him, an older school portrait of him that Joshua could recognize easily. 

“Yeah,” Joshua said, “He’s in one of my classes. Kind of quiet and keeps to himself. He’s a pretty good study, though. Did he hire you or something? He doesn’t remind me of someone who would want to kill someone.” The air around the six of them grew slightly uncomfortable, to which Joshua immediately took the hint, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Someone wants to kill  _ him? _ ” Joshua questioned, a frown overtaking his face. Jihoon nodded once, Minghao cutting into the conversation before anyone could say anything else. 

“Some guy called Dino! Seungcheol-Hyung can’t figure out who he is, though. Like, he tried to trace it back to him and he couldn’t, y’know?” Jun nodded alongside Minghao, though it only proved to let the frown on Joshua’s face grow bigger. Jeonghan noticed this easily, though Hansol disregarded it. 

“But Chan seems really sweet,” Joshua said, confused at the thought that someone in his class would be targeted like that for no reason at all, even if he had never spoken to the kid himself. It was jarring, really. A reminder that this was much more real than he chose to ignore.

“Maybe he hurt the Dino guy. Or sold him bad drugs or something.” Joshua shook his head, looking increasingly uncomfortable with this turn of events. 

  
“No, Chan is a good kid. Just shy. He doesn’t really have many friends, though. I don’t think so, at least. He’s a good kid,” Joshua said, shaking his head slightly as he grew upset. Jeonghan got up at that point, pushing past Hansol with a warning bump of his hip, wrapping an arm around his waist as he led Joshua inside, past the loud trio’s room and into their own, that he, Joshua and Seungcheol shared. 

  
The room was dimly lit, only by the light coming from the window that most of the curtains had blocked out. It was nice, really. The large bed in the middle had mussed up sheets and Joshua immediately gravitated to it as though he was the moon and it was a planet. 

“Is this gonna be a problem for you?” Jeonghan asked once he closed the door behind them, words soft and gentle as he asked. Joshua hesitated to speak, taking a seat on their bed slowly as he laid back on the mattress, Jeonghan taking it as a cue to sit down as well, taking Joshua’s head in his lap. He threaded his fingers through the man’s hair gently, humming quietly until Joshua answered. 

“I don’t make it a habit to get involved in your business, we all know that. I just never really expected that it would happen so close to me, y’know? It’s.... uneasy. Knowing that someone wants someone I know dead. And I can’t do anything about it.” Jeonghan nodded at the words, leaning down to press a kiss to Joshua’s forehead gently. 

“Like, I understand. You do what you have to, I know that this isn’t something that you find pleasure in doing and that it’s just a job to you. I know that. I’m not gonna blame you guys or anything, it’s just… really weird to think about. That someone I  _ know _ …” Joshua trailed off, sighing softly. 

“I’m sorry, baby. You think we should call it off?” Joshua immediately protested, sitting up a little before Jeonghan pushed him down by his shoulder lightly. 

“I don’t get involved in your work, that’s how it works. Just… don’t tell me when you’re gonna do it. Yeah?” Jeonghan nodded at the words, pushing his hair back from his eyes to press a kiss to his forehead again. 

“‘Course, lovebug. Anything you want,” Jeonghan said comfortingly, patting his head lightly. Joshua chuckled humorlessly at the nickname, eyes sliding shut just out of habit. Jeonghan quietly patted his hair until he was lulled to sleep, consciousness escaping the med student at he got well-needed rest. 

… 

Minghao and Jun had made their way through the dark of the night across the rooftops of Seoul until they had reached their destination, landing lightly on their feet soundlessly on the roof. Jun gave Minghao a look when he had stopped to fix his hair, to which Minghao rolled his eyes. 

Jeonghan, who had mostly out of guilt, pawned the job off to Minghao and Jun, who he knew would make it quick and painless for the kid they had been sent after. A couple years ago, the two would’ve felt a lot more guilty, but foreign trade against their will was a contributor to the fact that they had little concern for what they were going through with at the moment, as was the same with other jobs. 

Jun was the one who made it fun for the duo, making jokes at their victim’s expense if they truly were a shitty person, and overdramatizing things simply for the amusement of seeing their targets take it seriously.  _ Life was more fun if you imagined it to be a movie _ was something that Minghao had learned very quickly with the older native. 

As for Minghao, he just went along with it, sometimes playing into the games that Jun would make and other times just urging him to get the job over with. It all had to do with his mood, and how much sleep he had gotten the day before a job. Another factor was definitely how much the guy pissed him off, so there was little to no playing around when it came to the pedophiles and rapists they were set to execute. 

Those were done gladly, but this was just a civilian, as far as Minghao was concerned, so he wouldn’t be surprised if Jun had decided to toy with this one, too. 

He climbed down the fire escape on the side of the building carefully, fingers gloved tightly and boots easily hanging onto the brick wall should they need it for purchase at any point in time. Minghao almost scoffed when he saw that the door to the fire escape was left open, a smile growing on Jun’s as he noticed. 

“Is he trying to get himself killed?” Minghao questioned softly, eyes narrowing into slits as he laughed to himself silently. This kid was really making it as easy as possible to get their job done. 

The two slunk into the room after checking to see if he was in, which he wasn’t. After a quick search of the apartment, they had come to the conclusion that he was out at the moment, which didn’t really work with their plans, but it definitely proved to let Jun get ready with a script to scare the civilian with. 

“Should I go with the whole, ‘Any last words,’ thing again?” Jun questioned MInghao, who had a gun pulled out and resting in his hands as he leaned against the dining table of the university student, examining his surroundings lazily for any cameras. He nodded absently at the question, yawning a little. 

“Yeah, that one’s usually funny,” Minghao hummed, jerking to attention as the doorknob started turning, the tell-tale sound of a deadbolt unlocking gracing his ears. Jun followed suit, standing next to the front door with a gun out and pointed to where the man’s head would meet the end of the gun easily, already loaded. 

When the man entered, he immediately froze at the sight of Minghao, though he tensed up at Jun’s warning nudge at the side of his head. Minghao looked over the kid once, noting the lazy clothing choice of a sweater and sweatpants, his hair looking greasy and glasses large on his bony face. The Chan they had seen in the school pictures was largely different from this one, more bony and gaunt than the year prior that the photo had been taken. 

“Step into the apartment, don’t make a noise,” Jun instructed, voice low. Chan nodded, moving and shutting the door with his foot, rustling the bags in his hand as he did so. Jun pulled them away from him, noting with a bit of confusion how calm the demeanour of the kid was. He shot a look towards Minghao, who shrugged a bit. He didn’t really care, save for the fact they might be set-up, but nothing really gave that away about the situation. It was just a bit lacklustre, really. 

  
  


“On your knees, in the living room,” Minghao spoke up this time, voice tinged with an accent that would prove to frighten most natives, but only proved to make Chan move and sit down without any argument. It was weird, really. He looked… exhausted, in a sense. But he was gonna be dead in a second, so it didn’t really matter. The boy shifted where he sat, blinking slowly as he looked up at Jun. It pissed him off a little, pressing the nozzle of his gun to the boy’s temple as his eyes fluttered shut, nudging him with the object harshly. 

“Ya, any last words?” He questioned, in his deep and gravely voice, put on specifically for things like this. Chan hesitated where he stayed kneeling, sighing deeply after a moment and leaning so the gun would dig into the side of his head. 

“Your pay’s on the table. Thanks.” 

The words froze the two right in their tracks, looking up to each other with widened eyes as Minghao looked back down to the university student, who seemed all-too-accepting in his fate. Jun pushed him with the gun again, tone returning to normal, if not angry. 

“What do you mean?” He questioned angrily, making the younger look up at him, a little confused but with dead eyes that were starting to make him feel just a bit too uncomfortable. 

“Your pay. I’m Dino, um, the money- It’s on the table. In cash, I didn’t really know if assassins took checks, but better safe than sorry, right? And, um, thanks. ‘Cause I couldn’t do it, like- myself. Thanks,” Chan said, not doing much to let the situation register to Minghao. Jun, however, was much more guilty about how this job was going to go down at this point, though he couldn’t find the words to say much. 

“So that’s it?” Minghao found himself saying, unaware of the words leaving his mouth. “You’re just going to hire someone to kill you ‘cause you’re sad? Is that it?” Chan flinched a bit at the words, withdrawing and showing more emotion than he had the entire time the duo were there.

“It’s- it’s not like that…” He said softly, shaking his head a couple times as he moved to sit cross-legged, blinking back tears before looking back up to the two of them, eyes flitting back and forth. “Isn’t this your job? Just do it, or whatever. All the money’s in the envelope, you can count it.” 

“That’s not the problem,” Minghao muttered under his breath, crossing his arms as he looked increasingly uncomfortable with the turn the situation had taken all of a sudden. The mood was much more sombre than compared to before, though Jun shook that feeling off. 

  
“What’s it like, then?” Jun questioned, Chan’s attention snapped back to him, if not a little confused. “You said it’s not like that, right?” Jun pressed, the other’s expression remaining confused. 

“Explain what you meant,” Jun explained, gaining a strange look from Chan and Minghao consecutively, though the younger looked much more confused in the process. 

  
“I…” He said, voice already lost as he stared up at the assassin, looking pitiful as he did so. Jun moved to a crouch, keeping eye contact with the younger as he pulled down the bottom half of his mask. 

“You’ve seen my face now, yeah? So I have to take you back with me. And when we’re back to where I live, you can explain what you meant. When you said it wasn’t like that,” Jun said softly, looking into Chan’s confused and tear-rimmed eyes, wetting his chapped lips nervously as he looked to Minghao fleetingly, the other shrugging a bit as he put his gun back in its holster. 

Chan looked back to Jun, hesitating before nodding a little, wiping at his eyes with one sleeve. Jun nodded back, a small smile on his face as he stood up again, holding a hand out to the younger. 

  
“Let’s go, then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am writing for this fandom. i am slowly expanding my horizons and i do, in fact, have another fic planned out for this fandom, if only i wasn't too lazy to commit to it at the moment, but await it happily. hoping my batman and umbrella academy readers arent scared off by this T-T thanks for reading, leave a comment if u think i should write a follow up <3 love u guys and tell me what u thought of this fic!! anything i can improve on / how it made u feel / etc.


End file.
